Power Rangers Regenerate
by Neon Genesis Guyver III
Summary: MMPR Remake. Third in the Regenerate saga. When Earth is threatened by the forces of the Zeddraxian Empire, it's up to five human teens to band together and form the most powerful team of defenders on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**POWER RANGERS _REGENERATE_**

Chapter One: The Coming of Evil! TyrannoRanger Arrives!

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. If I did, the show would be much better than Disney has made it.

* * *

_My name is Jason Lee Scott. I'm 18 and live in the city of Angel Grove. It's a pretty peaceful place; nothing bad ever happens here. I mean sure, there are a few jerks here and there, but generally this is a pretty sweet place to live._

_My best friend is a girl named Trini. We're good friends, and just friends, in spite of what other people say. Ever since we were kids, I've been going to her family's Kung Fu dojo. I've learned a lot over the years about martial arts thanks to Trini's grandpa, the master of the dojo._

_This also means that she and I are part-time rivals. You see the city has this annual martial arts tournament that Trini and I go to each year. That means that all year we practice to beat each other, because inevitably, we have to fight each other. But it's all in good fun._

Jason landed on his back with a thud. He grunted as the wind was knocked out of him.

_Hey, I never said I won every time._

Jason looked up at the young Asian girl who had thrown him to the ground. Trini was a typical, dark haired Asian girl, just under five feet tall, athletic build, wearing black slacks and a yellow tee-shirt as her training gear. Jason was a brown haired American boy, nearly six feet in height, muscular build, also wearing black slacks but under a red shirt. She smiled at him and held out a hand to help him up. He took the hand and grinned mischievously. He pulled her down on the mat and pinned her.

Trini giggled a bit, but then mocked seriousness. "You know that's against the rules right?"

"This isn't tournament," Jason said slyly. "The rules are different."

"We're training for tournament," Trini replied. "That means we train under those rules."

"Well maybe I don't want to train for tournament today."

Trini looked up at him with a curious grin.

Jason grinned back. He felt his face draw closer to hers. Their eyes closed as the gap between their lips got smaller.

_Okay… maybe we're a little more_ _than just friends._

"If you two are going to start making out, can you not do it on my good mats?"

The two broke from their near-kiss and turned to see the elderly master of the dojo staring down at them. They quickly sat up.

"Sorry master," said Jason. "It must have been the adrenaline."

"Yes," said Master Kwan. "I'm sure it was the adrenaline that was trying to snake it's hand up my granddaughter's shirt."

_Okay, I clearly need to redefine my definition of "friends."_

"Relax kids," The master replied with a smile. "If I get to see my great-grandkids before I kick the bucket, that's fine by me."

"Grandpa!" Trini said with a noticeable blush.

"Now you kids get back to training," He said as he turned away. "Tournament is in a month and you both need to be at your peak."

Jason looked at his watch. "No time!" he said somewhat frantically. "We have to get to work!" With that, he and Trini got up and headed out.

"Okay," replied Master Kwan. "Just be back and practicing tonight! The honor of our school depends on it!"

He watched as his star pupils ran out the door and off to their part-time job.

"Those kids," he muttered.

_So that's my life. Pretty normal right? Well, that's not gonna be the case for long. Little did any of us know at the time that events were occurring just beyond the atmosphere of our planet that would change not only my life, but a lot of other lives too._

* * *

Earth's moon. The soul natural satellite that orbits our planet. It is here that a shuttle has been sent to set up site for the future lunar surface space station project.

Two astronauts walk across the surface of the moon after landing in a landing pod. They placed markers for locations of materials and buildings. Suddenly, they felt the ground shake below them. They turned and saw a cloud of dust from a collision on the surface.

One of them called it in to the shuttle. _"Hey George? You see that? Over."_

From the shuttle, the pilot replied, _"The blast? Yeah I saw it. What's going on down there? Over."_

"_Was it a meteor? Over." _asked the other moonwalker.

"If it was, we got no word from NASA it was coming. I'll call it in. Over."

"_Okay," _replied the first man._ "We'll investigate the crash site. Call us with any info you have. Over."_

"_Roger that. Over and out."_

The two moonwalkers moved over to where the collision had occurred. The dust had begun to settle. They looked into the newly appeared crater. They saw something in the center, which appeared to be a meteor. They slid into the crater to investigate.

When they reached the object, one of them pulled it out, while the other got out a camera and recorded the event. The lifter pulled hard on the object until he dislodged it from its place in the soil of the moon. When he pulled it out, he and his compatriot were shocked to find that it was cylindrical.

The puller wiped off some of the dust from the top. He discovered a crystal embroidered on the top and strange symbols carved into the stone. _"This is no meteor."_ He said.

"_Yeah," _Replied his partner. _"But then what is it?"_

"Don't know. Some kind of alien time capsule?"

The excavating astronaut began running his hand over the lid. He inevitably ran his hand over the jewel at the center of the lid. When he did, the crimson jem shown brightly. _"What the…?"_

He released the canister as the shine of the jewel created shining cracks across the lid of the capsule. For a brief second, the shining stopped. Then, the lid was blown off with explosive force and a column of light shown out of the capsule.

"_Run!"_ Shouted the camera holder to his partner. The two of them jumped out of the crater. The cameraman turned and recorded the light. Several flaming energy flares shot out through the light. Then the light faded. _"Holy shit! What do you think that was Jack?… Jack?"_ He turned to see his partner was okay, but was in a rather shocked stance, pointing at something behind the cameraman. _"What is it?" _he asked as he turned around again. What he saw is beyond understanding.

Standing before the astronauts was a humanoid creature. He was seven feet tall, covered in what looked like golden armor. A long tail swung behind him. His hands were clawed. His face was dark and bestial, long braids of black hair hanging out from under his helmet. He quickly extended the bird-like black wings on his back, showing an intimidating ten foot wingspan.

The cameraman dropped his camera in total shock, as the creature lifted him up to its face with one hand. The alien looked into the human's helmet, his breath fogging the screen (which was amazing since there is no air on the moon). The creature then pulled his arm back and extended his fingers. The man shouted for mercy as the monster drove his sharp claws through the man's chest, straight through to the other side.

The other astronaut saw this and ran in terror. The creature saw this, but did not give chase. Instead, his extended his arm towards the man, palm out. In his palm appeared a ball of fiery energy. The energy was released and flew at the astronaut until it caught him. The astronaut became consumed in flames and was quickly killed by the heat of the blast.

The creature lowered his arm and sighed. "Child's play," he said in English. "These organisms are hardly even worth exterminating."

"I quite agree Goldar."

The golden creature turned to see another standing at his side. The creature was short, even compared to his companion. He was humanoid, but with a slight hunch, showing his age. His face, also somewhat animal-like, was pale white, with long pointed ears and a pair of glasses perched in front of his eyes. He wore a baggy white shirt and black slacks, with a pair of metal shoulder guards. His large head seemed to physically embody his intelligence.

"These creatures have such primitive technology," The short creature continued. "They have not even developed technology to breathe in space without clunky machines and suits. How pathetic." He looked up and saw the space shuttle. "And just look there, what a primitive piece of junk. These human's really are simplistic, aren't they?"

The creature known as Goldar voiced his agreement by summoning a sword out of nowhere. He charged the steel blade with his energy and slashed towards the shuttle. An energy wave from the sword slashed the space vehicle in two, causing it to explode.

"Thank-you Goldar for disposing of that eyesore," said the small white creature.

"My pleasure Finster," Goldar replied as he retracted his wings.

"Awesome shot!" called another creature. He was seated by the crater. He was a fat, blue faced creature wearing strange combat clothes and a pair of pilot goggles over his head, around the large horn atop his scalp. "No wonder you're the second in command."

"Indeed, a most excellent shot Goldar," replied yet another creature, standing by the first. This creature was purple skinned and lanky, with ribs that protruded from his chest, over which he hung some pocket watches. His head was covered in straight black fur and a monocle over his left eye. He claps his clawed hands at Goldar's success. "Truly superb marksmanship from a swordsman."

"Where is the mistress?" Asked Goldar without humor.

The two monsters looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'm down here!" called a voice from the crater. The source was the canister from which they had appeared. "Could one of you help me? My feet seem to have fallen asleep on the way here."

"Coming m'lady." Said the lanky creature as he jumped into the pit. He reached into the canister and pulled out its remaining occupant.

The last to emerge from the capsule was a young woman, seemingly in her early twenties. She wore a brownish-red dress with a black chest-plate. She ran her hand through her long white hair as she stretched her muscles. "Thank you Babuu," She said. "Sitting in that thing really does terrible things to my mobility."

"I live to serve lady Rita," Babuu replied as he helped her out of the capsule. "Come, shall we have a lovely romantic stroll?"

Rita smacks Babuu over his head. "I said I was tired, not desperate. Don't try hitting on me again if you know what's good for you."

"Yes, m'lady," Babuu replied sullenly as he rubbed his head.

His stocky compatriot chuckled at his rejection.

"Oh, shut up Squat."

Goldar reached to Rita and helped her out of the crater. "Are you well, Mistress?"

"Of course my dear Lieutenant," she replied. She then looked about the barren surface of the moon. "So, is this dump supposed to be Earth?"

"Unfortunately, no," replied Finster. "We seem to have come up a bit short and instead landed on the planet's moon." He pointed to the blue sphere hanging above them. "That, would be Earth."

"Pretty," Rita replied as she looked at the planet. "This should be a synch. And Emperor Zedd will be pleased if we capture this pretty little rock for his collection of systems."

"Indeed," Goldar said in agreement.

"Well, let's set up shop," Rita said casually. "We've got a world to conquer."

* * *

"…_I'm not sure what it is. We think it's a meteor, but we didn't know about it ahead of time. We were hoping you knew about this and just forgot or… wait, something is happening. I see a light, a bright light coming from the surface. I don't know what's happening. It's gone now. I'm gonna open the link to the guys on the surface. Wait… I see something. It's… Omygod! It's coming straight at me. Nooo!… Ahhhhh!… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"_

"That's enough."

The recording was stopped.

A man with black hair with a golden streak running through it and in a black suit addressed a group of men in military uniforms. The uniforms were apparently standard for normal soldiers. Emblazoned on the chest of each was a symbol of golden lightning bolt.

"This recording was sent to us, by NASA, not an hour ago," continued the man. "We've also received satellite images of the object crashing into the moon. Ninjor…"

At the control panel was a strange being; a blue robot with a black visor acting as his eyes, gold trimming around his armor, and a sword, holstered and attached to his shoulder. The machine man typed in some commands and brought up a video file of the object appearing out of no-where and crashing into the moon. The video continues to show the space shuttle being destroyed by an energy wave.

The man waved for the video to be stopped. He turned his attention fully to his troops. "Our worst fear has come to pass. The Zeddraxian Empire has come to Earth. This is the event that all of you have trained for. These aliens have technology far more advanced than mere Earth technology. Their sciences rely both on the rules of the physical and the metaphysical world. It is doubtful that alone you will be enough to stop these forces. But you are the best hope we have right now."

"What about the morphers?" Asked one of the soldiers. "Why can't we use them?"

"You know perfectly well why Joseph," replied the man.

"If you mean the prophecy," Joseph continued. "Look Mr. Trifus, I know we're not supposed to question… you-know-who… but seriously. How do we know who they're destined for? What if one of us is the chosen one? How would you know?"

Mr. Trifus looked squarely at the man. "I'd know." He sighs as he walks up to a special briefcase. "The chosen ones will be made known to us in time of greatest need." He opens the case to find a series of five metal devices. At the center of each silver device is a bronze coin. Each coin is emblazoned with an image of an extinct animal; a t-rex, a triceratops, a pteranodon, a saber-toothed tiger, and a mammoth. "When the time comes, they will come. Until then, we have to guard the morphers from the Zeddraxians." He closes the case and picks it up. "We'll be transporting the morphers to our Angel Grove Command Center for safe keeping. We have to be cautious. If the Zeddraxians get wind of the coins and their power, yet can bet they'll be on us like vultures on a carcass. Rely on your training and keep your guns at the ready. Remember, we face forces beyond imagination."

"Roger!" The men replied.

"Get to your vehicles and get ready to move out."

The soldiers left the room. As he passed, the man named Joseph looked enviously at the case containing the morphers. Trifus noticed this as the man passed.

"Some times I worry that that boy will do something foolish one of these days," he said shaking his head.

"If it is the will of the Grid, we have no control of his decisions." Replied Ninjor as he stood by his friend. "I wish you well on your journey Trey. I must return to Japan and oversee the Eastern Defense Division."

"I wish you luck as well Ninjor." Trifus replied. The two shook hands. "May the power protect you."

"And you as well, old friend."

* * *

Meanwhile,

Back in Angel Grove, Jason and Trini were working at a local teen hot-spot, Ernie's Juice Bar. The place had been built by the titular Ernie and was his soul livelihood. Jason and Trini had worked at his place for a couple of years and came to see Ernie as more of a friend then a boss. Ernie had a knack for connecting with kids, which is why his bar was so popular.

It was a slow day, so Jason was wiping counters while Trini took stock. They enjoyed their jobs, even if the day was slow.

Ernie walked in, carrying a box of new food. He was a portly man with black hair and sporting a Hawaiian shirt over his jean-shorts. Jason quickly helped him with his load.

"Thanks Jase," Ernie said as he wiped his brow. "I appreciate you guys coming in today, though I don't think we'll have many customers today."

"Why's that Ernie?" asked Trini as she helped Jason with the package.

"You didn't hear?" Ernie said in surprise. "A military convoy is passing through town later. A lot of people are going to go see it."

"Why are they coming through Angel Grove?" Asked Jason.

"I don't know," said Ernie. "What I do know is that the whole situation makes me nervous. That's why I'm working the shop instead of chancing going out there."

"We get it Ernie," replied Trini. "And we'll stick it out here too."

"Right," Said Jason. "Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and the convoy'll pass by. Then maybe some soldiers will want a drink."

"That would be lucky," replied Ernie with a smile.

* * *

"Home sweet home," Rita said happily.

She had just finished rebuilding her fortress on the moon. It consisted of a series of slanted towers and a main tower in the center with a large orb placed on top. Rita stood on the precipice of the observatory at the top of her tower, from which she had a perfect view of Earth.

Looking through her high-powered telescope, Rita could see the people of Earth as clearly as if she was there. "This is the perfect location for me to conquer this little planet. It's far enough away that they can't attack us, yet close enough for us to observe and launch our own attacks."

"Again, your strategic brilliance is staggering M'lady," said Babuu.

"It is isn't it," Rita replied pridefully. "Maybe after this Daddy will finally acknowledge me."

"Well…" Babuu strained, unsure.

"You're right," Rita replied quickly. "That is asking too much of the universe. I'll settle for the Emperor promoting me to full General."

"Of that," said Goldar as he entered from the hallway, "I am certain you will succeed."

Rita blushed at his complement.

"Lady Rita!"

Rita turned to see Squat pointing at her telescope.

"There's a red light flashing. Is it broken?"

Rita looked and found said light on the side of her telescope. "You moron. That's the energy detector, it detects powerful energy signatures." She pushed him forcefully away as she looked into the scope. "This may be the energy that Emperor Zedd was talking about." Licking her lips, she focussed her scope over Angel Grove. As it drew closer to the source, she could see the convoy passing through town. "Jackpot! That energy is off the charts. Collecting this power will secure my General's rank for sure!" She left her telescope and headed into the hall, shouting, "FINSTER!"

In his lab, Finster was busy working on a clay sculpture. He was slowly adding to the fine details of a clay monster.

"FINSTER!"

Finster flinched a bit and placed down his crafting tools as he awaited Rita's arrival. Rita barged into his lab and walked right up too him.

"Finster!" She said. "I want you to make a squad of Golem Soldiers right away. I need them to go down to Earth and retrieve that power for me."

"Naturally M'lady," said Finster graciously. "I shall prepare them at once."

Finster began the process of placing wads of brown clay in little human-shaped molds, then pressing them into the shape of human figures. When he had over a dozen finished, he placed them on a platter and then placed said platter on the conveyor belt which lead to a strange oven. He moved the figures inside the oven, closed the doors and then pulled the switch to start the mechanism.

Rita covered her ears as the loud noise of steam shooting out of the machine filled the room. The machine clanked and whistled as its contents traveled out of the oven and through a gray tube. The end of the tube gave a fiery blast. When the dust settled, a group of humanoid figures emerged from the machine. They were all gray, with stony arms, feet and faces. They all made strange giggly noises.

Rita smiled at her army. "Excellent Finster. These will do nicely. Goldar!"

"Yes, Mistress," Goldar said as he entered the lab.

"Take these clay-heads with you down to Earth and bring me that energy!"

"As you command, Mistress!"

* * *

Trey Trifus clutched tightly the case which was in his charge. He road in the van with Joseph and his squad. The van was flanked on all sides by soldiers and two more convoy trucks. He prayed that the alien forces hadn't locked on to the morphers' power yet.

Up above them, Goldar stood atop a tall building. He waited, with wings open, for a chance to strike. Finally, he descended.

Jason and Trini finished stocking, just as the convoy passed by the store. They were amazed at the number of soldiers guarding the three trucks.

"What do you suppose they're carrying?" Asked Jason.

"Unstable nuclear isotopes?" Trini replied.

The two looked at each other and laughed.

Their laughter stopped when the third car was destroyed. The blast shattered the glass windows of Ernie's restaurant. Jason covered Trini from the blast. When the blast ended, they stood and saw the flames of the wreck. They ran out to see what had happened.

Outside they saw the flames of the wrecked vehicle, as well as the bodies of several injured or dead soldiers. Trini covered her mouth in shock.

"My God!" she said, aghast.

Suddenly Jason saw something at the front of the line. "Look!" he exclaimed.

Trifus found himself in a one-on-one with Goldar. He used a piece of steel pipe as a weapon against Goldar's sword. Meanwhile, his soldiers fought against the Golems with their laser guns and fisticuffs.

"Don't fool yourself human," said Goldar. "You stand no chance against me."

"I wouldn't wager on that Goldar," Trifus replied, parrying a blow.

Goldar looked at him curiously. "Have we crossed swords before?"

"Perhaps," Trifus replied slyly.

Jason and Trini watched on at the amazing display before them. They watched the man in black parry blows with the golden monster. They watched the soldiers become overwhelmed by the immortal Golems.

"What do we do?" asked Trini frightfully.

"Well, we can't just stand here doing nothing," replied Jason sternly.

Trifus fought valiantly against Goldar, but was knocked down. Goldar tried to run through Trifus, but laser blasts began to ricochet off his armored hide. The soldier, Joseph, ran at the alien warrior and knocked him back. He then picked up the case from a still stunned Trifus.

"Don't!" Trifus called in protest.

Joseph ignored his leader and opened the case. He pulled out the tyrannosaurus morpher and gripped the handle in his hand. Bravely, (or be it foolishly) he thrust the morpher before him and shouted, "TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Red energy shot from the device. It formed into the image of a t-rex, but then violently returned to its container, knocking Joseph nearly a yard away. The morpher landed on the floor in front of Goldar, who picked up the device.

"So, this is the power source," said Goldar. "Mistress will be pleased."

Suddenly, the morpher was kicked out of his hand. Another kick came to his face. He staggered back, only to find his assailants were two plain-clothed teens. He shook his head in disbelief that such puny creatures would dare challenge him.

Jason and Trini, having grown tired of the carnage, stepped in to aid the man in black defend what they figured was the valuable cargo. They tried to kick him again, but he was prepared this time. He grabbed their legs and flipped them over. They used their skills to land on their feet and came at him again.

Trifus watched in amaze as the two teens valiantly defended him and his charged cargo. However, he doubted that two mere teens could defeat a Zeddraxian Lieutenant.

Jason and Trini used their knowledge of each other's fighting style to coordinate their attacks, but it all proved for naught. Goldar knocked back Jason and grabbed Trini by the neck.

Jason landed on his back, hurt but conscious. He watched as the seven-foot tall monster prepared to kill his dearest friend. "Trini!!"

He tried to stand up, then found his hand running against something metallic and cold. By fortune he found he had landed where the morpher was. He picked it up. Not knowing what it was or its purpose, but ready to use it. He didn't notice it glow red as he picked it up.

Trini mumbled and sobbed lightly as the golden beast readied to drive its claws through her heart. She shut her eyes as the claws drew towards her chest.

"Hey, asshole!!"

Goldar stopped and turned to see the teen boy on his feet and rushing towards him, wearing the device on his right fist.

"You want this?!" Jason said as he drew it back in a punch. "Then… TAKE IT!"

Jason thrust the device forward at Goldar's face. The device split open horizontally along a jagged line. It released its power right in Goldar's face, the red energy sending him flying. Luckily, Trini had been unceremoniously dropped before her captor was sent flying. She looked up and saw her friend become consumed in red light. The image of the T-rex appeared again, this time molding around its host.

Electricity flashed as the energy solidified, forming a suit of organic-looking body armor. The suit was predominantly red, with white gloves and boots. Said gloves and boots were marked with four red diamond shapes in a row. His red torso was marked by three white diamonds, two on the side, reaching to the back, and one in the center of the chest. Between the plates of armor were muscular groves. On the abdomen was the morpher, acting as a buckle. His helmet was designed to resemble the face of a Tyrannosaur, with an opaque visor placed in the open mouth; the protruding teeth framing the black lens.

"Oh, my…" said Trini as she looked at her friend.

Mr. Trifus was equally aghast. "Tyranno…Ranger."

AN: Well, there you have it. I've had this idea in the back of my skull for ages, and I am only now starting it. Hope you guys like it.

Next Chapter: Tyrannozord! RISE UP!! Second Ranger appears!


	2. Chapter 2

**Power Rangers **_**Regenerate**_

Chapter Two: Rise TyrannoZord! Second Ranger Arrives!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, but I'm working out a deal with Lord Zedd to amend that little problem.

* * *

Jason held his punching pose. He hadn't expected the device to blow up when he punched the guy, and closed his eyes when the red light appeared. When he opened his eyes, he saw that his hand was covered in an unusual armored glove.

"What the?" he asked in surprise

He looked down at himself and saw that his whole body had transformed. He reached up to his face and felt something covering it, like a helmet.

"What the hell?"

His confusion was interrupted as the Golem Soldiers, sensing him as a threat, began to run at him to attack him. Jason reacted quickly and knocked back two of them with a kick and punch. Each attack sent the soldiers flying off, then breaking apart as they hit the ground, turning to dust.

Jason looked at his fist, amazed at his increased strength. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed. He would continue pondering this, if not that he had to fight off more Golem Soldiers.

Trini watched from the ground as her friend fought off the stony creatures. She couldn't believe that the red-armored warrior that she was watching in battle was really her Jason. _This is so unbelieveable!_ She thought. _Can that… being be Jason?_

Trifus also watched the battle with deep interest. _It's amazing,_ he thought. _The Guardian's power is far beyond anything I could have believed. Imagine what it will be like with all five…_

Goldar pulled himself up and out of the wall that he had been thrown into by the release of the Morpher's power. He turned his burning gaze towards his assailant and saw what had come of the blast. He watched as his soldiers, one by one, were defeated by the red warrior. He watched the transformed human with a mixture of anger and curiosity. "This should prove interesting," he said as he recalled his sword and extended his wings.

Jason threw a powerful punch that crushed the head of the last Golem like a Ming vase. He exhaled in relief. "Wow," was all he could think to say.

"JASON! LOOK OUT!"

Jason turned at Trini's cry, too late. Goldar flew at the teen and tackled him to the ground. The golden beast then stood over Jason and sung his sword down towards him. Jason rolled out of the way as the sword clanged against the pavement. He quickly got his feet and tried to further dodge the swipes of the sword.

_Now what?_ Jason pondered._ How do I fight him?_

Goldar began to lose patience. "Fight back coward!" He exclaimed with another attempted slash, this one cutting though the steel sides of one of the trucks.

Trifus stood up. _He doesn't know how to control the power,_ he realized. "TyrannoRanger!" he called out. "Focus your Ranger energies into your hands! You have to summon your weapon!"

"What are you talking about?!" Jason called back as he side-dodged another slash.

"Just focus all your heart into your hand!" Trifus replied. "Trust me!"

Jason leaped and back flipped away from Goldar's next attack. This gave himself some distance from the Golden alien. He then began to try and focus as Trifus had instructed. He strained to focus as Goldar drew closer again. A ball of red light began to form in the armored teen's right hand, which he raised to block the next strike. When Goldar's sword hit the light, the sound of clashing metal was heard. Goldar tried to force the blade further on the opposing force. In a second, the red energy lengthened out and formed a solid object; a sword. He pushed up with the blade and knocked Goldar away.

Jason took a second to look at his weapon. The blade was bladed on both sides with an ornate red hilt. He gripped it firmly in his hands, prepared to face Goldar.

The gold-armored alien looked at the warrior before him. The powers this being possessed shocked the seasoned soldier, yet also enticed him. "This battle is most interesting," he said. He extended his wings again. "Alas, I cannot waste any more time here. I shall return." With that he rose into the air, then vanished in a burst of flame.

Jason then lost grip on the sword and dropped to his knees in exhaustion. He sighed in relief. "Damn," he said in exhaustion.

"Jason!"

Jason turned to see Trini run up to him. She fell to her knees beside him and embraced him. He returned the embrace as gently as he could with his enhanced strength.

Trini pulled away gently and looked over his armored body before returning her gaze to his visor. "How?" she asked monosyllabically.

"I have no idea," Jason replied honestly. He felt over the leathery plates, gently yanking in the hopes of something giving way. He finally put his hand on the morpher, which easily clicked out of the slot on his waist. As soon as it did, the armor returned to its energy state and was reabsorbed into the buckle. Jason looked himself over to be sure that his body had totally returned to normal. Finding nothing wrong, he turned back to Trini, who stared at him in amaze. "That was weird."

Suddenly, a hand reached down to them. The hand, they saw, was Mr. Trifus'. Jason grabbed the hand and was helped up by the older man. Trini joined them on her feet.

Trifus looked over both teens. "I think we need to talk."

* * *

"What's your deal?!" Shouted Rita at Goldar.

The golden warrior had returned to the fortress immediately after the fight. He was now facing the wrath of Rita after his severe failure. Squat, Babuu and Finster were all watching from the side as Rita laid down the law on her lieutenant.

"You had that red twerp on the ropes," she exclaimed, "and you let him off without so much as a struggle! Why?!"

Goldar, who had been leaning casually against the wall, raised his head and spoke, "From my observations, the boy had no grasp of his potential. He has yet to master his powers, and thus poses no challenge. When I face him, I want to do so with the knowledge that he is facing me with everything he has. To do any less would be lacking in honor."

Rita sighed in frustration. Then she looked at Goldar with a sympathetic gaze. "Look, Goldar, I know you Golden Knights are all into honor and crap—and believe me, I personally find that very sexy—but there's more at stake here. My rep's on the line here. I can't afford a subordinate who hesitates to complete a task on matters of honor."

Goldar stood upright and bowed in submission. "I swear, I shall not fail you again."

"You bet you won't," she replied. "Not for a while at least. I'm putting you on suspension for a couple of days, until you get your priorities straight. Go to your quarters and remain there until I say otherwise."

Goldar rose upright again, "As you command, Lady Rita." With that, he headed down the hall to his quarters.

Rita watched him leave with a sort of sad expression.

Babuu, seeing a chance, walked quickly up to Rita's side and gently placed his bony hand on her shoulder. "Excellent judgement my lady," he said. "You are the very portrait of fair play."

Rita reached up and grabbed Babuu's hand, apparently returning the gesture and causing the creature to blush with self pride. That went away quickly when Rita began to violently twist his arm with an angry grimace on her face.

"What did I tell you about getting fresh with me, nitwit?" She hissed.

"I… a-apologize Mistress," he replied in pain.

"Good." Rita flipped Babuu on his back then stepped on him as she walked to her subordinates. "What are you standing around for?" She asked. "We have work to do."

Squat and Finster immediately came to attention. "Yes Mistress."

* * *

Jason and Trini were relatively quiet on their jeep trip to… wherever it was that the man in the suit was taking them. He had introduced himself to them as Mr. Trey Trifus. Trifus had insisted that they come with him when the substitute transport had arrived. The jeep took them into the desert which ran alongside the city. Several miles in, they came to a large stone structure in the middle of the desert. It had the appearance of an ancient temple.

"That's the Command Center," said Trifus as they approached.

The jeep parked outside the entrance and the teens followed the man inside. In spite of the ancient appearance of the exterior, the inside was the very image of a modern military facility. Soldiers dressed just as the convoy soldiers had been walked about, while techs operated the many computers. In the center of a circle of computer controls was a large orb, images from all over the city displayed all over its surface. The largest image was of the site of the battle.

Jason and Trini looked about in amaze at their surroundings.

"This place is amazing," said Trini.

"I never knew a base like this existed anywhere close to Angel Grove," said Jason.

_"Trey, you made it!"_

The two teens turned and then recoiled in surprise when they saw what had spoken. Walking up to them was a humanoid robot, barely over four feet tall. It had a red body and copper colored metallic limbs. Its head was the shape of a UFO with chrome plating and a line of optic sensors along the front of its head. On its chest was a lightning bolt shaped symbol, similar to the ones the soldiers had on their uniforms.

"_I was so worried when I heard about the attack, I nearly blew a circuit!"_ It continued as it walked up to Trifus.

"It's alright Alpha," said Trifus as he affectionately patted the robot's head. He handed it the Morpher case. "Put this in the safe."

"_You got it."_ Alpha took the case. Then his head turned to the civilian clothed teens. He noticed Jason and walked quickly up to him. _"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, TyrannoRanger." _He then bowed respectfully.

Jason was a bit embarrassed. "T-that's… okay," he said nervously. "C-call me Jason."

"And I'm Trini," said his friend politely. "Pleased to meet you."

Alpha turned and nodded politely to her. _"And I am the Artificial-Life-Prototype-Humanoid-Automaton Mk. 5, or Alpha 5 for short It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Trini. Are you also a chosen one?"_

Trini raised an eyebrow at that term. "Uh, no," she replied. "At least, I don't think I am."

Alpha tilted his head, indicating confusion. _"If you are not a chosen,"_ he said,_ "Then why are you here?"_

"She's his girlfriend," interjected Trey.

"No I'm not."

"No She's not." They said simultaneously.

Trifus ignored their responses. "Alpha, the morphers."

"_Ah, right," _Alpha said. He ran off to take care of the morphers.

"Hey, wait!" said Jason as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the Tyranno Morpher and held it out for Alpha. "Don't forget this."

"No," said Trifus. He walked up to the boy and pushed the morpher back to him. "It's yours."

Jason looked at the device in surprise, then looked at Trifus. "You don't want it back?"

"You're the only one who can use it," Trifus replied. "It chose you. You are TyrannoRanger now."

"About that…" interjected Trini. "When are you going to explain all this to us?"

"In time," he replied. "I can only tell you so much right now. What I can say is this: Earth is under attack by an advanced alien empire. Your powers were created to defend this world from evil. I can't say much more than that."

"Okay," said Jason. "But why me? Why was I chosen?"

Trifus shrugged. "Fate? Destiny? Genetics? Who knows? Hopefully by analyzing your connection to the morpher we can find a way to discover the location of the other chosen."

"Other?" asked Trini.

Trifus nodded. "There are five morphers. They draw their power from the spirits of extinct ancient beasts: The Mammoth, the Pterodactyl, the Triceratops, the Saber-toothed Tiger, and the Tyrannosaurus Rex. You Jason received the power of the T-rex, making you the destined leader over the others. When all five warriors are together, you shall become the most powerful force for good the world has ever seen: The Power Rangers."

Jason and Trini stared at Trifus all through his speech. Their faces were a mix of amaze and disbelief.

"At least, that's the legend," Trifus finished, scratching his head.

"That's reassuring," said Trini sarcastically.

"So, now what?" Asked Jason.

Trifus grinned slyly at the teen. "Now we start training."

* * *

Finster leaned intently over his worktable, scalpel in hand. He was adding the final details to his latest clay figure.

"FINSTER!"

The scalpel jumped out of Finster's hand and he quickly tried to grab it without cutting himself.

Rita entered his chamber and went right up to his table. "Is it ready yet?!" She asked impatiently.

"I'm putting on the finishing touches now Mistress," he replied as he continued his work.

"I'm not paying for great art here Finster," she said tapping her staff.

"Monster making is art my dear," he said in response. "If you were a more talented sorceress you would understand this."

"What was that?" Rita asked angrily.

"Done," Finster said as he turned his creation on the turntable.

The figure was humanoid, but with bull-like features and oversized forearms. It was a well detailed clay figure.

Rita looked at the figure with an air of admiration. "Wonderful!" she said. "He's so strong!"

"I christen this monster, Minotaurus," said Finster proudly. "He will surely crush that red warrior and all that stand in his path." He carried it over to the Monster Maker. "Now to make him real."

The monster figure was wheeled into the machine. Finster pulled the switch and the machine fired up. Rita covered her ears as steam whistled and gears ground. Finally, a blast shot from the exit tube. Smoke filled the chamber.

When the smoke cleared, Rita was pleased with what she saw. "He's perfect."

A loud roar filled the fortress.

* * *

"I know we're late Grandfather. It's hard to explain."

Trini was on her cell phone with her grandfather. Behind her, Jason was at the shooting range, practicing with a laser blaster. He was proving to be a fair shot. Mr. Trifus was overseeing this and was very pleased.

"Look, have you seen the news yet?" Asked Trini into her phone. "You saw it? We were at ground zero of that. Yes we're okay. I'll be back later tonight, I swear. Okay. Okay, I'll call back later. Love you too. Bye. Oh! And call Jason's folks and tell them he's okay for us. Thank-you. Bye." She closed her phone. "Well, that's one problem out of the way."

Jason, having finished the training, walked up to Trini. "How'd it go?" he asked.

"It seems he's willing to forgive us our neglecting training," Trini replied. She developed a worried look. "I'm worried about Ernie. We kinda left him in the dust." She turned to Trifus. "Do you think I can go and see if he's okay?"

"I'll have a car ready for you," he replied.

"I have to stay here," said Jason. "Trifus has something else he needs me to learn before I leave."

"I'll see you later then," replied Trini. She leaned up and pecked Jason on the cheek before running to the exit.

Jason rubbed the warm spot where her lips had been.

"Are you completely certain she's not your girlfriend?" Asked Trifus sarcastically.

"Let's just continue the training," replied Jason. "So what's next?"

Trifus smirked. "I think you'll like this part."

Jason followed Trifus to an elevator lift, which lowered them into a basement hanger. As they got lower, Jason was amazed by what was being stored in the hanger.

Jason grinned excitedly. "Awesome!"

* * *

Ernie was sweeping away glass from the floor of his store. As he did, Trini showed up and, rather than used the door, simply walked in through the broken window. She walked up to Ernie. His expression showed his relief to see her.

"Ernie," she said, "are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that question," Ernie replied. "You and Jase run off while all hell is breaking loose. I waited the whole thing out behind the banana crate. Is he okay?"

"He's just fine," she replied. "The military guys just wanted to debrief us on the whole thing." She looked around at the mess in the bar. "Sorry about the Juice Bar." She said sadly.

"It's okay," replied Ernie. "I think I can handle fixing up a little battle damage. I'm just happy you kids are okay."

Trini went to grab another broom. "I'll help you clean up."

"I appreciate that," replied Ernie happily.

The two continued to sweep up the glass. They flinched when they heard an explosion in the distance. Trini ran to the window to see a pillar of smoke some blocks away.

"Not again."

* * *

Golem Soldiers prowled the streets of Angel Grove, attacking innocent bystanders without remorse. They were being led by a living breathing version of Finster's figure. The monster was over seven feet tall with brownish fur. It's bull like features and inhuman proportions were very much the same. It carried a large spiked club with it. It's only clothing was a fur loincloth. It roared angrily to the world.

An oncoming car, unable to stop in time, rammed into the Minotaurus. The creature was unharmed and only pushed back half a foot. Much to the driver's terror, it lifted its club above its head and brought it down on the vehicle, crushing it easily.

It stepped away from the wreckage. _"RED WARRIOR!"_ It shouted in a deep and beastial voice. _"COME AND FACE ME! I AM WAITING RED WARRIOR!"_

* * *

Inside the Command Center, klaxons flashed and alarms sounded. Jason and Trifus left the hanger and ran to the Viewing Globe. Alpha appeared beside them.

On the globe was an image of the Golems and Minotaurus attacking the city.

"Aiyiyiyiyi!" Exclaimed Alpha. "This is bad Trey! Zeddraxian forces have appeared again in the city!"

"I can see that Alpha," replied Trifus. He turned to Jason. "You ready for this?"

"Not much choice, is there?" asked Jason.

"_**FACE ME RED WARRIOR!"**_Shouted the monster's voice from the speakers under the globe.

"That's my cue," said Jason. He turned to Trey. "Can I borrow a Jeep?"

Trifus gave his signature smirk. "I've got something even better in mind."

He and Jason walked to the exit, where an object had been placed with a tarp over it. Trifus pulled off the tarp, revealing a motorcycle; but not an ordinary motorcycle. The vehicle was red, it's side emblazoned with the lightning symbol. The front of the machine was a stylized T-rex head with yellow eyes, silver teeth and a gattling gun turret mounted on the forehead.

Trifus looked at Jason, seeing an impressed look on the younger man's face. "If you got to ride," he said, "ride with style."

Jason, incredibly psyched, jumped onto his new TyrannoCycle and revved it to life. "Time to kill some monster!"

* * *

The Minotaurus continued to crush things in its path; cars, trashcans, anything in its way. _"FACE ME WARRIOR!"_ It called. _"ARE YOU A COWARD?"_

Suddenly, the sound of an engine behind it caused the monster to turn its head. Speeding down the street it saw a red motorcycle barreling towards him and his troops. The Bike stopped half a block away from them and its rider stepped off.

Jason looked across at the monster and his soldiers. He said, "Hope I didn't miss the party. Drove pretty fast to get here."

"_RED WARRIOR!"_ called Minotaurus.

"For the record," said Jason, "it's TyrannoRanger. If you survive you can tell your bosses about that."

_"I SHALL CRUSH YOU!"_

Jason pulled his morpher out of his pocket. "We'll just see." He held the morpher in his right and at the side his waist. "It's Morphin' Time!" He thrust the device out in front of him, palm facing down, with his left hand supporting it. "TYRANNOSAURUS!" He flipped his hands over, the morpher opening up as he did.

The Red Energy surrounded him again, forming the Tyranno face before forming his armor. He stood in a battle stance. "Lord of the Beasts! TyrannoRanger!"

_"GOLEMS, ATTACK!!"_

At Minotaurus' command, the Golem Soldiers ran to attack TyrannoRanger. TyrannoRanger jumped back on his TyrannoCycle and aimed the gattler on the front. A series of rapid laser blasts shot across several Golems, causing them to crumble. Several others jumped over the blasts, saving themselves.

Jason got off the bike and pulled out the blaster at his side. "DinoBlaster, Sabre-mode!" he called as he quickly transformed the weapon into a sword hilt. A blade shot from the barrel of the gun, completing the sword.

Tyranno slashed at the Golems, killing a few. Two formed blade arms, but Tyranno was able to defend himself and cut them down.

Down the street, Trini, who had left Ernie's saying she was going to see what was happening, appeared from around a corner. She watched as her friend, in his transformed state, fought off the otherworldly enemies.

"DinoBlaster, Gun-Mode," Tyranno shifted the weapon back to gun mode. He used it to shoot down the last few Golems. The stone-faced monsters fell easily. "One to go."

The same instant, Tyranno heard a powerful roar. The bull-like monster ran at him and rammed him with its head. Tyranno was thrown a distance by the blow and landed on his back. Luckily his armor took most of the force.

"_YOU ARE DOOMED 'TYRANNORANGER'!"_ Called Minotaurus. _"I AM WARMASTER BEAST MINOTAURUS, THE STRONGEST IN LADY RITA'S ARMY! YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY DEFEAT ME!"_

TyrannoRanger stood up shakily, still stunned a bit from the blow. "We'll see about that," he said confidently. "TyrannoSword!" At his command, his weapon appeared in a flash of light. He held it at the ready.

Minotaurus lifted his club and swung it down at the hero. Tyranno dodged and tried to slash the hulking beast, but its hide was too hard to cut deeply. Then it knocked him back with a swat of his huge forearm.

Trini watched in terror as her friend found himself outmatched against the behemoth before him. "Jason…" she murmured in worry. She wished fervently that she could help him.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, Trifus and Alpha watched anxiously as their new friend fought a disadvantaged fight against the Warmaster Beast. All of a sudden, Alpha found his energy sensors going off. He turned his optics towards the source.

_"Aiyiyiyiyi!"_

Trifus turned to his robotic companion. "What is it Alpha?" he asked.

"_Look!"_ Alpha shouted, pointing.

Trifus followed Alpha's direction to the safe, where the morphers were kept. A strange, golden glow was shooting from inside the container. Trifus ran to the safe. Inputting the combination, he opened it. A golden ball of light shot out of the container and flew out the exit. Trifus had nearly been struck by the blast, and when he recovered from the shock, he looked inside to find only three morphers inside.

"Oh, great."

* * *

Trini continued to watch the fight, feeling helpless. Suddenly, a flash of golden light appeared before her, she tried to shield her eyes from the glare. When she looked, she saw a morpher floating in the light. Slowly, driven by a strange instinct, she reached for the silvery device. When she touched it, the sound resembling a lion's roar filled her ears.

Minotaurus stood over TyrannoRanger, menacingly. It raised its club to deliver the final blow. It didn't notice the golden glow behind it. Before it could swing, a series of laser blasts struck its back, causing it to growl in pain. These blasts distracted it long enough for Tyranno to kick it away from him and get back on his feet. It swayed a bit, then tried to move to attack, when something jumped over its head and sliced off on of its horns while slashing its shoulder.

Jason was shocked to see who his savior was. The being who had appeared before him wore a body armor almost identical to his own. The major differences included it's primary color being yellow rather than red. It also differed in that rather than having a scaly texture, the armor plates seemed to be covered in golden fur. The next and most obvious difference between him and the other warrior was that the other warrior was most definitely female. Her armor was designed to mimic her curves almost perfectly. Her helmet, like her armor, had hair as well, its visor formed out of a cat-like mouth, with a pair of long fangs hanging over the lens like bangs. The helmet was designed to have the face of a saber-toothed tiger.

"Another ranger?" Jason muttered to himself. "Who are you?" he asked.

The yellow Ranger turned towards Tyranno. "Don't recognize me Jase?" she asked. She looked down at her new body. "I guess this is sort of a new look for me."

Behind his visor, Jason's eyes widened in shock. He knew that sweet voice anywhere. "Trini?!"

She nodded.

Jason immediately grabbed her by the arms and looked her over, not believing his ears. "How'd this happen?" he asked.

"I don't know," Trini replied. "I guess the morpher sensed you were in danger and how much I wanted to help and came to me." She raised a gloved hand to the side of Jason's helmet. "I… don't know what I'd do without you Jase."

"Trini…" The red hero was speechless.

_"RAAAAHHH!!"_

The heroes turned their attention back to the monster, who was recovering from its wounds.

"_WHAT IS THIS?!"_ it asked as it looked at the new warrior. _"ANOTHER RANGER?!"_

"That's right pal!" called back Trini. She got into a battle pose. "Lady of the Forest! SaberRanger!"

Tyranno joined her at her side.

_"TWO RANGERS OR TWO THOUSAND, I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL!"_

Tyranno held up his sword. "TyrannoSword!"

Gold energy formed in Saber's hands. The energy formed into a pair of yellow hilted ornate daggers. "SaberDaggers!"

The monster charged at the two heroes. They dodged his club, which lodged into the ground. Trini leaped up and tossed her daggers, with pinpoint accuracy, into Minotaurus' eyes. The beast roared in pain, releasing its weapon and gripping its head. Tyranno ran at the defenseless beast and slashed its stomach. Saber leaped onto Tyranno's shoulder and used it as a boost to help her jump over the monster and pull out her blades.

The monster swung around its arms in literally blind rage. It tried to wreck all around it.

Crimson energy charged in Tyranno's blade. He raised it above his head. _"Tyrant…Blaze!"_ He slashed downward, releasing a wave of energy that flew from the sword and struck Minotaurus. The blast hit dead on and caused the monster to fall back and explode.

* * *

Through her telescope, Rita watched as her monster was destroyed by the 'TyrannoRanger's' attack. She pulled away from it with a very pissed off look on her face. "If those losers think they've won, they have another thing coming!"

She gripped her staff in both hands and poured her dark energy into it. "Dark Spirits, I beseech thee, restore my monster with your might!" With this, she hurled the rod, tip down, towards the planet. Propelled by her power, it flew straight towards its intended destination.

* * *

Trini ran up and hugged Jason, congratulating him on their victory. However, the celebrations didn't last long, as Rita's staff descended from the sky and struck, dead-center, the flaming corpse of Minotaurus. Dark cracks formed in the cement, black smoke pouring out and ghastly moaning emanating from the darkness. The mists joined together into a dark tower of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a gigantic version of Minotaurus stood over the rangers.

The towering Minotaurus roared into the sky. It had been completely healed by the transformation. _**"MINOTARUS, REBORN!"**_

"Oh, that is so not good," said Tyranno.

The monster stepped over the heroes and began crushing the buildings around it with its fists. Everything became like one of those Japanese monster movies, only chances were not all of the buildings were abandoned just yet.

"What do we do?" asked SaberRanger in panic.

Tyranno cracked his knuckles. "Call in the heavy artillary!" He ran back to the TyrannoCycle and flipped on the radio. "Mr. Trifus, send in the TyrannoZord!"

_"It's already on its way TyrannoRanger!"_

Trini tipped her head to show confusion. "TyrannoZord? What's that?" She asked.

"Wait for it…"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. A mile of road split perfectly down the middle and began folding into the ground. Up from the ground came a very large red and silver vehicle. The machine was about as tall as the monster. It was robotic in nature and resembled the very creature it was named for. Its long tail unfolded from its back and hung freely behind it. It's jaw opened and a synthesized roar from its throat.

Saber was definitely in shock. "You have your own giant robot?"

"Yep," replied Tyranno.

"That is so cool."

Tyranno chuckled under his breath at her reply. "Let's go!" he shouted as he leaped into the air. The armor-enhanced muscles of his suit propelled him strait to the top of the vehicle. He stood atop the Zord as the cockpit door opened and he jumped in. Once seated in the sophisticated cockpit, he placed his hands over the control spheres as he had been shown by Trifus. Two images lighted up on the computor, a Ranger helmet and the Zord's face. Lines from these lead to a third image of a realistic T-rex and the light faded into that third image. "TrannoZord! Mobilize!"

The machine roared and charged at Minotaurus. The blow knocked down the monster. IT got back up and charged at the Zord, grabbing its shoulders. It would seem, with the Zord's short arms, that it would be at a tactical disadvantage. However, when it opened its mouth a series of missiles shot out of a concealed launcher on the roof of its mouth. The missiles stunned the monster enough loosen its grip. TyrannoZord then slammed down it's tail, lifting up its body and delivered a kick to the monster, knocking it down.

TyrannoRanger activated the targeting systems of the Zord and targeted the monster. "Take this! _Tyranno Sonic Blast!"_

Electricity shot out of the back of the Zord's head as it charged up. Then, a loud hypersonic burst shot from its mouth. The shock waves hit the monster dead on. The intensity caused its body to dissolve to dust.

* * *

Rita watched this with sever disappointment. She leaned against the edge of her observatory with a depressed expression. "This could prove to be harder than I thought."

Babuu walked up next to her. "A minor setback M'lady," he said. "I'm sure your next plan shall succeed." He placed a hand reassuringly on her back.

Two seconds later he was thrown out of the window and flying to the ground.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU?! STOP GETTING FRESH!"

* * *

Jason and Trini ran to eachother. The visors of their masks retracted and the mouths opened wider, showing all of their faces. The two heroes smiled happily at each other.

"I guess I am a chosen one after all," said Trini.

"I'm glad," replied Jason. "There's no one I'd rather fight beside."

"Jason…" Trini ran up and hugged the red-suited Ranger.

Jason hugged her back, then lifted her chin and looked into her shimmering eyes. "You look incredible in that suit Trini," he said sincerely.

Trini threw her arms around his neck. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Needing no further motivation, Jason leaned down and captured her lips in his. The kiss was long and passionate. They both knew that today was the beginning of a new life for them both.

* * *

Trifus turned away from the screen, chuckling at the newly defined couple. He then turned his gaze to the burnt out safe. He looked intently at the three remaining devices in the busted case. "Only three left."

* * *

AN: The second Chapter! Yes! Praying I'll be able to do the third.

Next Chapter: All Rangers, Together! Megazord Activated!!


	3. Chapter 3

**POWER RANGERS _REGENERATE_**

Chapter 3: All Rangers, Together! Megazord Activated!!

Disclaimer: That deal hasn't come through yet, so I still don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

The door to Goldar's chamber opened slowly. Inside the Golden Knight sat in a meditative position, incense candles on either side giving off calming fumes. His sword was mounted on a stand behind him. His eyes opened to see his Mistress at the door.

"Listen up Goldar," Said Rita. "I'm still putting you on reprimand, but I can't afford to bench you at this time. I need your help."

Goldar slowly lifted himself from his position. His sword turned to energy and returned to his body. "The Red Warrior defeated the Warmaster Beast." He stated rather than asking, as if he knew this for certain.

"Yes, him and his girlfriend apparently," she replied. "At this rate we'll be overrun by these 'Rangers'."

"Rangers?" Asked Goldar.

"That's what they call themselves," said Rita. "TyrannoRanger and SaberRanger. Red and Yellow."

"Hmm," said Goldar. "Interesting."

"What is?" Rita questioned curiously.

"It's nothing," Said Goldar as he made to leave his room. "I just seem to recall another warrior who carried that title." He shook his head. "It has no relevance."

Rita stopped him from leaving. "Don't fail me again Goldar. I'm counting on you."

Goldar stared down into the youthful face of his Mistress. "My life and my sword are yours Lady Rita."

Rita watched him as he continued down the hall. She couldn't help but smile at Goldar's statement. "Where do knights come up with this corny shit?" She shut his door and followed after him.

* * *

"We are in deep shit!"

Trini and Jason kneeled before Trini's grandfather. It was the morning after the monster attack. The old man was very unhappy with his pupils. He paced before them impatiently.

"Tournament is less than a month away," H shouted, "and you two blew off nearly a whole day of training! We have to be perfect if we want to reach the top!"

"A giant monster attacked the city Grandfather," said Trini. "Who knows if they'll even have a tournament this year."

"That's no excuse to slack off!" He shouted back. "I expect the best from you both. I've put many years into you kids. I expect the best from you both."

"We understand master," they both replied.

"Good," Master Kwan said calmly. "Now, today we'll do some basic drills, then…"

Jason's cell phone began to ring. Feeling the tension, he quickly answered while his master stared him down. He looked Trini in the eye, his expression telling her who was on the other side. She nodded in acknowledgment.

"We'll be right there," said Jason. He turned to the master. "We have to go," he said.

"Go where?" asked Master Kwan.

"Well… we…" Jason was pressed for an excuse.

"…Volunteered!" Replied Trini quickly. "To help clean up the city after the monster attack. Right Jase?" She prompted.

"Right," replied Jason.

Master Kwan looked over them speculatively. Then he sighed in defeat. "Very well, but don't stay too long."

"Thanks Master," they both said as they ran out of the studio.

The master shook his head. "I pity today's youth."

* * *

Rita, Goldar, Squat and Babuu all were in Finster's lab as a new creature blasted forth from the Monster Maker. This new monster had blue fur and skin. It's lion-like head was covered with an Egyptian style headpiece. It wore a light tan loincloth. On it's back was a pair of large blue wings, not very different from Goldar's. The creature roared with new life.

Finster walked up to his new creation. "Modeled after our dear Goldar, I created this Warmaster Beast to complement his fighting style. I call him King Sphinx."

"Quite the resemblance," said Babuu, mockingly. "Wouldn't you agree Squat?"

"Duh, yeah," Squat replied. "Very similar."

Goldar growled a bit.

"His wings," continued Finster, "flap with much more force than Goldar's. They should easily blow away those pests."

"Okay," replied Rita. "But how do we find said pests?"

"I've answered that too," Finster said as he ran to put something else in the machine. "During the battles, my analysis instruments showed a particular ethereal vibration emanating from the humans before they transform." He activated the machine.

Everyone but Finster covered their ears as the machine began going again. The machine blasted out a group of seven Golem Soldiers. They looked the same as any other, except that they each had a strange metal disk on their chests.

Finster walked up to them. "These Seeker Golems are designed to pick up on the ethereal vibration of the Rangers and anyone else who might posses this trait. In this way we can not only find our enemies, but also anyone who may potentially be our enemy."

"Nip the problem in the bud," replied Rita, looking over the Golems. "Impressive."

Goldar stood with Sphinx and the Golems. "We shall begin hunting posthaste." He made to leave.

"Remember your promise," said Rita.

Goldar paused a second, then continued, followed by his subordinates. Babuu made a move closer to Rita.

"Touch me and you die!"

Babuu stepped away as Rita left the lab. Squat chuckled a bit at his friend. Babuu slapped the bulky monster over the head.

* * *

Jason and Trini had driven to the Command Center as soon as they got the call. When they reached the building, they received amazing news from Trifus.

"You found the others?!" asked Jason excitedly.

"Not exactly," replied Trifus. "But it's possible." He turned to their robotic compatriot. "Alpha, if you will?"

"_Of course Trey,"_ replied Alpha. _"We've realized that you both give off a unique vibration on the Ethereal spectrum."_

"Ethereal?" asked Trini.

"_Ethereal energy is spiritual energy," _explained Alpha. _"All life forms give off a specific vibration unique to themselves. However, you two vibrate in a way that is completely different from most humans. If this factor is true of all chosen, then we should be able to find Mammoth, Tricera, and PteraRanger easily."_ He picked up a set of three small circular devices. In the center of each was one of the individual coins from the remaining morphers. _"With the Power coins aiding in the filtration process, these devices should help you find the last three."_

Trifus lifted a silver case. "I'll carry the empty morpher shells with me for when we find the others."

"Any ideas where to start?" asked Trini. "There are hundreds of people in Angel Grove alone."

"We've narrowed down the options," said Trifus, motioning towards the viewing globe.

The teens looked into the sphere to see a satellite image of Angel Grove. A flashing light flashed over a certain area in the city.

"This image has been filtered through our satellite's ether-scope to pick up the vibrations," continued Trifus. "All three of our friends seem to regularly appear in this area."

Jason immediately recognized the area. "The college."

* * *

Jason, Trini and Trifus drove up to Angel Grove University, where the vibrations centered. The college was very active with students walking about between buildings to their classes. Trifus handed Jason and Trini scanners.

"Good luck kids," he said. He pointed to a fountain in the middle of the grounds. "We'll meet there with our new friends."

Jason and Trini nodded.

"Keep in mind," Trifus continued, "the Zeddraxians will likely have discovered this vibration too. Keep on your toes."

"Got it," replied Jason.

The three walked off, seeking their targets.

* * *

Jason, armed with the Tricera tracer, watched as the flashing blue light of the device blipped regularly. He then saw the beat increase as he went in a certain direction. He followed that direction, passing around the corner of the east building.

He turned the corner to see two guys in black leather jackets, one extremely obese with long black hair, the other skinny with short spiky hair, pushing around a younger boy. The third boy had short blond hair, wore a light blue shirt and had a pair of wire-frame glasses over his eyes. His books were knocked from his hands by the fat boy, and he was pushed by the skinny boy.

Jason looked at the tracer. It seemed to indicate one of the three. He sincerely hoped that it didn't want the bullies. Not able to stand the stupidity any more, he walked up to the three.

The fat kid held the younger kid by the collar and made to punch him.

"Hey!" called Jason.

The fat guy turned to see the other young man approaching them. "What do you want pal?" He asked in an obnoxious voice.

"Leave the guy alone," Jason replied, motioning to the kid.

The fat guy chuckled, while his buddy let loose a high pitched giggle.

"And if I don't?" he asked, releasing the kid and pushing Jason challengingly.

"I would," Jason replied.

"You gonna take that Bulky?" asked the skinny guy of Jason's comment.

The fat guy pushed his pal back and got into a fighting stance. Jason didn't move from his neutral stance. The big guy spat on his knuckles, then made to punch Jason. Jason easily caught and stopped the fat guy's fist by his wrist. The fat guy was surprised. Jason twisted the arm behind the guy's back. The fat guy groaned in pain.

"You give?" Asked Jason.

The fat guy shook his head. But as the arm twisted more he quickly nodded. Jason released and pushed him toward his buddy.

"You okay Bulky?" asked his buddy in a worried tone.

"Bulky" ignored his friend's concern and turned angrily towards Jason. "I'll get you for that pal!"

"Get out of here!" Jason said impatiently.

The two bullies turned and ran off, the big one cursing all the way.

Jason turned to the bullied kid. He was surprised to see how young the kid really was. He looked high-school age, about fifteen years old. Jason ignored this and bent down to help him pick up his books.

When they stood up, he handed the kid his books. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," replied the kid, quietly. "Thanks."

"No problem," Jason replied. "Why were they picking on you?"

"Bulk and Skull?" replied the kid, motioning in the direction of the bullies. "They pick on all the smart kids. If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly one of the popular crowd."

Jason didn't know how to reply to that. The kid began to walk away. As he did, Jason pulled out the tracer. It was still highly reactive. It didn't take long for Jason to realize who it was reacting to.

"Hey kid!" he called out.

The kid stopped and turned in curiosity.

"I think we need to talk."

* * *

Trini's tracer lead her to the open grounds of the campus. It reacted highest around a tree. Trini looked about in confusion as to why the device would indicate a tree.

"Looking for something Princess?"

Trini looked up into the tree at the voice. The source of the voice was a girl, around her age, with unnaturally dark hair and a dark shirt, skirt and boots. Shades covered her eyes as she looked down at Trini.

The gothy-looking teen jumped down from the tree and gracefully landed next to Trini. "Lost Princess?" She asked monotonously.

Trini looked at the other girl in surprise. This was definitely not what she expected.

* * *

Trifus found himself in the gymnasium building of the college. He wondered through the halls, looking for his target. Then, surprisingly, he heard music coming from the gym itself. He went inside to find the source.

In the center of the Gym was a young African American with a head full of dreadlocks. He was wearing a white sleeveless that showed off his muscular body and sweatpants. The music came from his boom box, to which he was break dancing. Trifus was impressed with the skill the young man displayed in his spins.

When the teen finished his routine, he was surprised to hear applause. He turned to see the black suited man walking towards him.

"Uh, listen," he said nervously, "If y'all with the faculty, I have permission to be here."

"Actually," said Trifus, "I'm more of what you might call a talent scout." He pulled the coin out of his tracer and held it out to the teen. "And I think you're just what we need."

* * *

"Wow! That's… unbelievable!"

The boy, who had introduced himself to Jason as Billy, sat next to him on a bench and had listened to his story. He wasn't sure of what to make of it.

"It's all true," replied Jason.

"And I'm one of these 'Power Rangers' too," Billy asked as he looked at the gold coin that Jason had handed him.

"If this thing works like it should, you are." Jason held up his tracer as reference.

"Wow." Billy sat silently for a moment. "You aren't bullshitting me are you?"

"If I was, trust me, you'd know," replied Jason. "I'm a sucky liar. My girlfriend has to come up with excuses for both of us."

Billy sighed. "Must be nice, having a girlfriend. I kept skipping grades too fast to make many friends, let alone meet girls. I'm teased because I'm so damn smart. Sometime I wish I was normal." He looked at the coin. "Now add this…"

"It may seem a bit much at first," said Jason, "but trust me, we're all going to be going through the same thing, together. We're all gonna have to pull together to do this." He put a hand reassuringly on Billy's shoulder. "I will promise to help you out when I can, whatever you need help with."

Billy looked up at the older boy with surprise. "Does, that mean we're… friends?" He asked timidly.

Jason smiled kindly. "Totally!"

For the first time since they met, Billy's mouth formed a smile.

* * *

"Bull…shit!"

"It's all true!" insisted Trini.

The goth teen lay irreverently on the ground, listening to the Asian teen skeptically. She called herself Heartbreaker, and ordered Trini not to press her on her real first name. Trini told Heartbreaker her tale, but the gothic teen wasn't buying it.

Heartbreaker held up the Pterodactyl coin. "So, if you're not lying, then this little doodad is supposed to turn me into a superhero?"

"That's the gist of it," replied Trini.

Heartbreaker pulled off her shades and looked at the Asian teen. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to demonstrate for me?"

Trini thought on it. "I'm sure the opportunity will present itself," she finally replied.

Heartbreaker smirked at that. "Figures." She looked at the coin again. "Why me though?" she asked sullenly. "I mean, do I look like a superhero to you?"

"Do I?" Trini retorted.

The goth looked over the other girl. "Honestly? I think you'd look better in the skanky skin-tight outfits than I would."

Trini couldn't help but laugh at that.

* * *

"You for real man?"

"Completely."

Trifus and the young man, who said his name was Zack, sat in the bleachers while Trifus explained his proposal to the young man. Zack listened to the man and was unsure what to think of it.

Zack looked at the Power Coin in his hand. "So, you're giving this all powerful super coin to me so me and a bunch of other kids can save the world from evil?"

"That's the general idea," replied Trifus.

"Whoa," stated Zack. He looked at Trifus. "The pay any good?"

Trifus grinned humorusly. "Not really."

"Do I get cool stuff?"

"I would say so."

"Get to kick butt all the time?"

"Yes."

Zack sat silently for moment, then he looked at Trifus with a smirk. "Where do I sign?"

Suddenly, the doors of the gym all burst open. A squad of Golem Soldiers, lead by two of the Seekers, entered the gym. They all turned their gaze to Zack and Trifus.

Both men stood instantly.

"What are those things?" asked Zack.

Trifus smirked. "Your initiation."

* * *

A group of Golems, lead by a Seeker, walked towards Trini and Heartbreaker. The Goth leaped to her feet at the site of them.

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Heartbreaker.

"Believe me now?" Asked Trini as she readied to fight.

The goth nodded and readied herself to fight.

* * *

Jason and Billy jumped off the bench when they saw the Golems walking towards them, lead by the three remaining Seekers. Billy was amazed at what he was seeing.

"Real aliens!" he exclaimed.

"Trust me," said Jason, "they do not come in peace!"

One of the Golems ran at them, but Jason spin-kicked its head, causing it to break apart on the ground.

"But they're gonna leave in pieces," Jason continued.

The others ran at them. Jason fought as hard as he could against the clay-headed monsters. He turned to Billy and was surprised to see the younger teen was actually holding his own. He showed a fair knowledge of martial arts and was defending himself well against the Golems.

"Who knew?" Jason said as he turned to punch out another Golem.

* * *

Trini struck gracefully against the stone warriors. She broke several clay heads, then turned to watch her new "friend". Heartbreaker seemed more fond of traditional street-fighting and punched angrily at her assailants. When a couple of them began to run at her from a distance, she quickly flipped onto her hands and performed several gymnastic flips until finally kicking the two monsters in the face.

Trini raised an eyebrow at the goth's athletic skills. She walked quickly up to her and said, "Nice moves."

The goth glared back. "Tell anyone I can do that and you're dead!"

Trini faked flinching. "Okay, okay."

* * *

Zack roundhoused the first Soldier with ease. He fought off his attackers with a fighting style that seemed to mix his break-dancing with kung-fu. As Trifus punched and swiped his case at soldiers, he watched Zack's fighting moves. He was really impressed when Zack got on the floor and used a spinning move to knock the Golems on their backs.

Trifus ran up to Zack. "I believe we should go before reinforcements arrive!"

"You the boss, man!" Zack said ecstatically.

The two of them quickly ran out of the gym.

* * *

In the central grounds, everyone was in a panic. The people had seen the Golems appearing and began to flee the school. At the fountain, Jason and Billy had arrived after losing their pursuers. Trini and Heartbreaker soon followed, and then Trifus and Zack.

"Well," said Jason, "looks like we all found our new friends."

"This is so weirding me out!" exclaimed Heartbreaker.

"I'm having a blast!" said an excited Zack.

"What do we do now?" asked Billy.

Trini turned to Trifus. "You still have the morphers?" She asked.

Trifus held up the case.

Suddenly, there was a burst of flaming energy not far from them. In the smoky aftermath appeared Goldar and King Sphinx. The two winged aliens slowly walked towards their targets.

Jason moved in front of the others. He called out, "Nice to see you again Goldar!"

"TyrannoRanger!" Goldar called back, recognizing him. "I sincerely hope you're skills have improved since our last battle!"

Jason looked at the blue monster standing to Goldar's right. "Relative of yours?"

"_I am King Sphinx!"_ called the monster. _"And I shall gladly aid in destroying you all!"_

"Trifus!" Jason called back to the older man.

Trifus nodded and opened the case. He handed the morphers to the three new teens and quickly explained their activation.

The five teens lined up before the monsters. Jason stood in the center. To his right was Trini and Billy, to his left, Heartbreaker and Zack. "Ready guys?!" He asked loudly.

"Ready!" All four replied.

Jason brought his morpher to his side, with the others following suit. "It's Morphin' Time!" They all thrust their morphers forward and the power was released.

"MAMMOTH!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

The energies merged around their bodies, forming their armors. The three new Rangers resembled their counterparts, but also had an individual style. Zack's armor was black. Like Trini's it also had fur covering the colored parts of the armor. His helmet was styled after the mammoth's head with the trunk dividing the visor in half and the ears flat along the sides of its head. Billy's armor was blue in color and had a scaly texture like Jason's. The head was modeled after the triceratops', with the horns protruding from the top and the protective frill along the top. Heartbreakers armor was also scaly and was bright pink in color. Like Trini's, it formed accurately over her athletic figure. Her helmet was actually designed to look like the whole body of the ptreodactyl, with the visor forming a heart-like shape between the head and wings of the animal.

When the new Rangers looked down at their new bodies Zack was excited, Billy amazed, and Heartbreaker a bit morose.

"This is so awesome!" shouted Zack as he flexed his armored muscles.

"Amazing!" said Billy as he examined the armor, convincing himself of the reality of his situation.

Heartbreaker just sighed in frustration. "I had to get pink? The gods are cruel."

"Look at it this way," replied Trini to the other girl, "no one would ever think it was you in that outfit."

The new ranger thought on that. "I guess you have a point."

Goldar had watched their transformation with interest. "Five Rangers," he stated.

Jason stepped forward. "You know it!" he replied. He got into a fighting stance. "Lord of the Beasts! TyrannoRanger!"

Zack followed suit. "Lord of the Ice! MammothRanger!"

Billy also posed. "Lord of the Plains! TriceraRanger!"

Trini entered her battle stance. "Lady of the Forest! SaberRanger!"

Heartbreaker was last to join in. "Lady of the Sky! PteraRanger!"

"Guardians of the Earth!" Tyranno called out.

"Power Rangers!" The energies of their armors created images of their animal avatars as they completed the role-call.

Goldar raised his sword. "GOLEMS!"

A squad of Golems leaped from nowhere and formed ranks around Goldar and Sphinx. They ran to attack the Rangers.

The rangers engaged the foot soldiers. In spite of being first timers, the new Rangers fared well against the foot soldiers. Zack's breakdance fighting style allowed him to easily break the heads of a few Golems. Billy pulled out his blaster and used it to blast away a few of the clay-heads. Heartbreaker roughly punched and kicked each one as they got close.

Jason ran at the two winged monsters. He summoned his TyrannoSword and clashed blades with Goldar. Sphinx drew an Egyptian style blade and began to aid Goldar. Tyranno drew his DinoBlaster in blade form and tried to defend himself with both blades.

Saber, seeing Tyranno out matched, knocked away the Golem she was fighting and summoned her SaberDaggers. She leaped into the air and threw her blades at Sphix, distracting him with the pain. Tyranno used this opportunity to slash Goldar across the chest and then to strike the wounded Sphinx.

With the Golems all destroyed, the Rangers re-gathered. Mammoth, Tricera and Ptera took notice of the custom weapons of Tyranno and Saber.

"Hey," said Mammoth, "where did you pull those from?"

"You can summon them by focusing your energy into your hands," Tyranno explained.

"Try it," said Saber.

Looking at eachother, the three new Rangers shrugged.

"Can't hurt," said Tricera.

The three held out their hands. The energy of their suits formed new weapons in their hands. Mammoth's was an axe with a strait silver handle and a black stylized blade. Tricera's became a long, double tipped blue spear with silver three-pointed blades on each end. Ptera received a white colored metal bow with an arrow.

Mammoth tested his axe with a few swings. "Allright!" he exclaimed. "This is kickass!"

"Nice," said Tricera as he swung around his spear.

"Just grateful it's not a fucking ribbon," said Ptera as she linked in the arrow.

The two monsters ran to attack the Rangers, roaring in fury. Quickly, Mammoth and Tricera jumped up and striked Goldar with their weapons. The girls then leaped up, Saber throwing a Dagger and Ptera shooting an arrow at Sphinx.

Tyranno charged his sword with power. _"Tyrant Blaze!"_ He swiped the blade at the monsters, launching its energy.

Sphinx extended his wings, then with a single flap, disbursed Tyranno's attack. Further flaps caused the Rangers to fly off their feet and be carried by strong winds strait into the wall of one of the buildings. The heroes hit the wall hard and fell to the ground. If not for their armors, the blow might have killed them.

Goldar charged his sword with his own energy. "Golden Crush!" A vertical slash sent fiery energy at the armored heroes. Instinctively, Tricera rushed in front of the blast, splitting his weapon into two shorter spears and holding them defensively against the blast.

"Billy, no!" called Jason, too late.

The blast hit. Everyone expected it to barrel through the lone Ranger; but, strangely, he was able to hold against it. With a straining yell, Tricera disbursed the blast. He then fell to his knees in exhaustion.

Goldar was surprised that his attack had failed. He looked at his sword, and then the blue warrior in amaze. "They are more powerful Than I had imagined."

Tyranno moved over to Tricera. "How'd you do that?"

Tricera shrugged. "Triceratops protect their herd," he said. "I just hoped I wasn't the exception."

Tyranno chuckled. "You're a lot gutsier than you look, you know that?"

"What do we do?" asked Saber as she and the others grouped with them.

"They're way stronger than we are," said Ptera.

"I don't know," replied Tyranno.

Mammoth shook his head. "I hate to say it man," he said, "but we're fucked!"

"RANGERS!"

The team turned their heads to see Trifus shouting from by the fountain.

"Rangers!" He shouted again. "Combine your weapons!"

"What?" Asked Jason in disbelief.

"If you combine the weapons, you can beat them," continued Trey. "Just follow your instincts!"

"I don't know about y'all," said Mammoth as they all stood up, "but my instincts say to try it out!"

"Mine too," said Ptera.

Saber and Tricera nodded in agreement.

"Okay," said Tyranno. "Let's bring'em together!"

"MammothAxe!" MammothRanger gripped his axe by the blunt side of the blade, then moved a section of it up the hilt to the end. He then threw the axe into the air, where it held suspended by an invisible force.

"PteraBow!" PteraRanger threw her bow up towards the axe. In a flash the material of the bow had merged into the metal at the edge of the hilt, the ends shooting out vertically.

"SaberDaggers!" SaberRanger threw her weapons up with the others. The blades linked onto opposite sides of the bow, blades facing the head of the axe.

"TriceraSpears!" TriceraRanger threw the split spears up. They linked next to the daggers on the outsides, tips also facing the axe head.

Tyranno leaped into the air and gripped the axe though an open area on its blade. "TyrannoSword!" He linked his sword hilt to the back of the axe head, blade facing forward.

Tyranno descended with the combined weapon in hand, the result looking like a futuristic crossbow. The other Rangers joined him at his sides as he aimed it at the monsters. _"Roaring Blaster!"_

Sphinx stood before Goldar. _"They never learn,"_ he said cockily as he extended his wings. Goldar stepped back a bit.

The Rangers energies charged though the spears and daggers as it gathered in the barrel of the blaster. _"Fire!!"_ Tyranno pulled the trigger.

A burst of multicolored energy shot from the blaster at Sphinx. He tried to gust away the blast, but it was too intense for him and the energy struck him dead on. It didn't take long for the blast to blow him away. Goldar was knocked down in the wake of the blast, but survived.

* * *

From the fortress, Rita watched the battle in dismay. She again charged her staff. "Dark Spirits, I beseech thee, restore my warriors with your might!" she threw the staff towards the planet.

* * *

The staff appeared in the burnt remains of King Sphinx. Once again, dark steam shot from the ground. Goldar spread his arms and accepted the dark power of the smoke. From twin pillars of smoke, giant versions of Sphinx and Goldar emerged and towered over the Rangers. _**"KING SPHINX! REBORN!"**_** "GOLDAR! REBORN!"**

The team was definitely shocked by this event.

"Is that normal?!" asked Mammoth.

"For these guys," said Tyranno.

The giants began to crush nearby buildings, causing senseless destruction in the city.

"Now what?" asked Tricera.

Tyranno ran to Trifus, with the others following. "Trifus."

The man nodded and pulled out a small radio communicator. "Alpha, send the Zords!"

"_On their way Trey."_

* * *

The street split mechanically as the TyrannoZord emerged from underground and roared. One of the buildings nearby split vertically, the two halves moving apart, revealing the Mammoth Zord's emergence. The primarily black vehicle stood on four silver stocky legs and had a long silver trunk. It breathed steam from its trunk as it marched from its exit. A section of street lifted up, revealing a tunnel from which emerged the TriceraZord. The blue vehicle traveled on treads as it drove into battle. In a nearby park, a section of ground separated and lifted up. From the newly opened pit, the yellow SaberZord leaped out on its long silver limbs and growled loudly before running through the city. On one side of one of the tallest buildings in the city, a section of road and sidewalk opened up. Shooting up from the opening along the side of the building shot the Pterazord. The machine extended the wings form its red colored torso and screeched as it flew to join is counterparts.

* * *

Mammoth, Tricera and Ptera were surprised when the robotic Zords reached their location.

"Whoa," Mammoth stated.

"Ready to do this guys?" asked Tyranno.

They all nodded. With a single leap, each Ranger reached the cockpit of their respective Zords.

From his TyrannoZord, Jason called out, "Use the crystal orbs to drive the machine. Trust your instincts."

The three new rangers heard this and placed their hands on the controls and activated the manual drive.

"All Zords, Mobilize!"

* * *

Sphinx used his wings to blow down an apartment complex. Suddenly, laser blasts struck his back. The Tricera and Saber Zords had appeared behind him and were using tail mounted laser cannons to blast him. Sphinx shot beams from his eyes at the machines, but the blasts missed. TriceraZords two upper horns than shot from its head, attached to metal chains which wrapped around Sphix's arms. Saber took advantage of this and ran up to King Sphinx and bit his leg with its long silver fangs.

TyrannoZord immediately charged Goldar. The gold armored giant wrestled with the massive Zord. He didn't notice until too late that the Mammoth Zord had moved behind him. The Zord shot freezing air at his legs, which froze them in place. Goldar was shocked at his state and tried to break free of the ice forming on his legs. Then he was hit by powerful blasts. He looked to the sky to see PteraZord, shooting at him with a pair of large laser cannons mounted on its back. TyrannoZord joined in, launching missiles from its mouth.

Sphinx got a grip on the chains that held him and used them to lift and spin TriceraZord until the chains let loose and the Zord went flying. He then bent down and ripped the SaberZord from his leg and tossed the mecha away as well. Both Zods used hover jets to land safely. Sphinx then ran to aid Goldar.

Lightning shot again from TyrannoZord's head as it charged its final attack. _"Tyranno…"_

Sphinx ran in front of Goldar and extended his wings.

"…_Sonic Blast!"_ The TyrannoZord let loose the sonic waves.

Sphinx flapped his wings. The energy of the flap not only stopped the blast, but the combined forces created the equivalent of a sonic boom, knocking over TyrannoZord and throwing the flying PteraZord off balance.

Sphinx bloke the ice on Goldar's legs. The lieutenant fell in pain and exhaustion. Sphinx helped up the gold warrior.

"_You are injured,"_ said Sphinx. _"Go back to the fortress. I shall finish this."_

"No!" said Goldar. "I must finish the fight!" He groaned and fell again.

"_You are in no state for battle,"_ replied Sphinx._ "Go. I will fight in your honor!"_

Goldar looked up at the Warmaster Beast with some scorn. Then he sighed in defeat. "Very well," he said. "Fight well!" In a burst of flaming energy, the giant Goldar vanished from the battlefield.

Sphinx returned his attention to the fallen Zords. With his wings he began to work up a gale-storm against the Zords.

All five Zords tried their hardest to stay grounded in the harsh winds. Talons, horns and other appendages were used to keep balance.

"Tyranno!" called Mammoth as he tried to hold his Zord steady. "We can't keep this up!"

"I know!" called Tyranno from his cockpit.

"_Jason!"_

Tyranno perked up at the voice on his comm. "Trifus?"

"_Just like the weapons!"_ he said. _"You have to combine them like the weapons!"_

"Combine the Zords?" Tyranno replied.

"_Put your power into your coins! It will give you the key to unlock the Zords' potential!"_

Tyranno nodded. He pulled out the coin from his belt. Charging his energy into it caused a thin red shard of crystal to appear in his hands. "Guys!" he shouted. "It works!"

The other Rangers found the same result. Suddenly, a lever slot appeared on each Ranger's control panel.

Instinctively, Tyranno thrust his crystal into the slot. The others did the same and the effect poured throughout each vehicle. TyrannoZord kneeled down, fully retracting its lower legs into its thighs and folding its arms into its chest. The SaberZord folded its legs and tail into its body and its fangs flipped up. Tricera folded in its tail as well. The two Zords, linked into the knees of the TyrannoZord. The MammothZord's head disconnected from its body, which split and unfolded into two arm-like appendages attached by a metal part. The arms attached to TyrannoZord from behind while the head linked to the front. PteraZord flipped over and dislodged its cannons. The cannons linked onto the ends of the arms, while the Zord itself linked onto the back of the vehicle and folded its wings.

All five Rangers were moved into a single command cockpit in the TyrannoZord's head. _"Dino-Tank!"_

The stout combined vehicle drove towards Sphinx. The concentrated combined wait of the machines kept it from flying off. The cannons of the giant tank blasted the monster and knocked him off balance. Sphinx ran at the tank, dodging shots. He tackled the machine. It's wheels squealed as it tried to break free of the clawing monster.

Inside the cockpit, the five drivers were in a panic.

"We're taking a lot of damage here!" shouted Tricera.

"This perv won't let go!" cried Ptera.

"Come on guys!" called Tyranno. "We can't give up!" He pushed forward on the crystal, as did his team.

"**Megazord Sequence Activate Iniciated!"**

The cannons disconnected and were replaced by hands. Part of the arms folded up and formed shoulder guards. The machine grabbed and tossed away the monster. The Tyranno-tail folded up and linked into its back followed by the cannons. The Tricera and Saber Zords formed legs as the machine stood up vertically. The Mammoth head disconnected as the front Tyranno's head folded into the chest, revealing a humanoid head. PteraZord linked onto the chest and formed a chest plate. The horns on the back of the robot head folded onto the sides and the golden eyes lighted up over it's visored mouth-plate.

The Rangers were shocked by the transformation of their machine.

"It became a real Giant Robot!" said Tricera in amaze.

"This is amazing!" said Saber.

"_Rangers," _called Trifus' voice. _"This is the Megazord. This is the true form of the Zords."_

"Awesome!" exclaimed Mammoth.

"Okay!" Said Tyranno. "Let's end this!"

The robot moved into a fighting stance as Sphinx recovered from the toss. Undisturbed by the transformation. He flapped his wings hard at the humanoid robot. The Megazord leaned down and gripped through the cement for leverage. The cannons on its back moved to target the monster. _"Thunder Cannons!"_ A blast of energy shot from the guns. The blasts' intensity was so great it severed Sphinx's wings.

The monster growled in pain as its wings were destroyed. The Megazord stood up, lightning flowing through its horns. _"Thunder Storm!"_ The lightning burned a path between the robot and the monster, finally striking and scorching its target.

The Megazord ran up and punched away at the monster. The monster spat blood after each punch. He tried to fight back, but was tossed to the ground. Another bolt of lightning shot into the sky. Suddenly, a huge metal sword dropped from the sky and landed, blade down in the ground in front of the Megazord. The robot picked up the huge silver weapon in its right hand and lifted it above its head. _"Sword of Lightning!"_

Sphinx tried to charge again. Lightning shot from the Megazord's horns into the blade. _"Power Sword! Power Slash!"_ The sword came down and sliced through the monster. With a roar of pain, King Sphinx fell back, and exploded. The Megazord shouldered the sword and stood victoriously over the ashes of its enemy.

* * *

In the fortress, Goldar sat in Finster's lab as the old scientist tended his battle scars. Rita came into the chamber. Goldar awaited the chewing out he knew was coming.

"How's he doing?" Rita asked Finster calmly.

"With his healing factor," said old creature, "he should be back in fighting shape in no time." He walked away, giving the two some space.

"Sphinx is dead?" Goldar asked.

"Yes," replied Rita. "You'd have been proud. He died well."

Goldar sighed. "I should have stayed. I should have fought to the bitter end!"

"You'd have died too."

Goldar looked at his mistress skeptically. "I thought I had a lecture coming."

Rita shook her head. "I've seen now what we're up against. The power of those five is beyond anything I've seen in my entire military career." She looked at the knight with an almost timid expression. "I'm… I'm scared Goldar. It's possible I could fail here. I don't know if we can win."

"Well I do!"

Rita looked at her lieutenant in surprise. "Goldar…"

"I have no doubt in your abilities as a leader," Goldar continued. "You shall prove yourself, and you shall be General in the Emperor's army." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "The harder the battle Mistress, the greater the glory! Remember that."

With a smile, Rita embraced her lieutenant. Goldar flinched a bit, feeling ackward, but then relaxed into the embrace. "So, you aren't going to kill me?" he asked jokingly.

Rita shook her head. "I forgive you."

Goldar sighed in content. They sat like this for a while. When looking at the door however, Goldar spoke up. "We have spectators."

Babuu flinched as Rita quickly turned to attack him. He ran away from the young sorceress as quick as he could.

"BABUU! YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

All five Rangers came to the Command Center. After getting over their initial awe, as well as the awkwardness of meeting Alpha for the first time, the newest rangers gathered with the first two and Trifus in the central hub.

"So," said Trifus, "after experiencing this all first hand, are you all sure you want in?"

"Totally!" Shouted Zack. "This has been the coolest day of my life!"

Billy looked around at his new friends and grinned. "Most definitely!" was his reply.

Heartbreaker shrugged her shoulders. "I hate the color," she said. "But I like the violence. I'm in."

"I'm… glad to hear that Kimberly," Trifus said nervously.

Heartbreaker's jaw dropped. Everyone looked at the goth teen.

"Kimberly?" replied Trini as she looked at the goth. "That's your real name?"

"H-ha-" Kimberly stuttered. "How the hell did you find that out?!"

"I looked it up in the College directory," replied Trifus. "I prefer to refer to my subordinates by their given names."

Trini couldn't help but giggle a bit at the goth's frustration.

Kimberly turned to the other girl. "Don't make me kill you Princess!"

Trini covered her mouth in a failed attempt to silence herself.

Trifus cleared his throat. "If we're all done here. I think It's time you five learned the whole story behind your powers."

They all looked at Trifus with deep interest.

"So, you're finally going to tell us everything?" asked Jason.

"Yes," replied Trifus. "Well, not me personally. I feel this is best explained by someone who's lived through this thing since the beginning. The true leader of our little club." He turned to the short robot. "Alpha."

"_Understood Trey," _replied Alpha. He began typing in commands on the computer. _"Opening trans-dimensional window… Now!"_

Suddenly, the viewing globe shone brightly. A column of ethereal light appeared from the sphere. The Rangers watched in amaze, as a strange ghostly figure in a long robe, appeared in the column of light. The spectral form hovered above the five teens, his long hair and robes flowing as if in a weightless void.

The figure looked down to them. _"Greetings Power Rangers. I am Zordon."_

To be continued…

* * *

AN: Wow! Two in little under a week. Must be a new personal best. Real glad I could do this one. Went all out to write it. Won't say what the next episode is because I haven't decided yet. You'll just have to wait. PS All the poes I mention are the same as the actual character poses. Watch Zyuranger and they're doing the same thing. PPS. Does anyone know who the character of Trifus is based on? Come on, I'd like to hear some guesses.

R&R


End file.
